Stella vs. Kat
This was written prior to Rin updating Stella's page, so the portrayal of lightning isn't exactly the same, more based off the powerset indicated by the characters in HoO. I've heard a lot of "Stella vs. Kat? No contest, Stella" and the purpose of this story is to basically show that Kat is a worthy opponent. t'd be nice if it made you decide she won, but mainly I want people to understand that making her mortal doesn't automatically disqualify her from the big leagues. Obviously not in continuity. I am a Warrior. 21:49, December 1, 2014 (UTC) 'Mortal Combat' Kat reviewed her plan and assets nervously in her head as she ascended the old, rusty stairs. She pushed the creaking door opena nd stepped onto the overcast rooftop. It was totallyd evoid of furnishing, except for a small skylight and her opponent- Stella Lohse, daughter of Zeus, amazing fighter, and leader of THO. Kat knew the sponsors thought didn't think she had a prayer, but she was also determined to prove them wrong. As Stella turned, hefting her ceelstial bronze shield in an offensive gesture, Kat twirled her small knife. She really disliked slashy weapons. Why else was her default weapon a hammer? Luckily, Kat had ways of getting around these rules. "Let's get this out of the way." Stella looked her former ally up and down. Though she was well aware the victory probably belonged to her, Stella didn't make a habit of underestimating her enemies. They'd had time to prep for this match and Stella had done her research well. Aside from her standard celestial bronze manipulation Kat also possessed powers over the Mist which Stella had nearly forgotten. Stella went with the obvious move first- hurling her celestial bronze shield off the rooftop. Kat sighed as Stella rushed towards her- people did realize that she controlle clestial bronze, right? There was no way Stella could get rid of that shield so easily. As easily as catching and throwing a frisbee, she asserted her control over it and it came hurtling back at Stella, who anticipated it, ducking underneath it. Kat needed a few seconds to retarget her, so Stella rushed her, delivering hard punches to her chest and face. As Kat staggeredbackwards, Stella knocked the knife out of her hands, careful to keep her eye on it as she moved to punch Kat's again, but the mortal took advantage of her momentary distraction to roll with the punch and deliver an unexpected punch to Stella's face. It didn't seem to faze the daughter of Zeus very much, but it gaze Kat the time she needed to bring the shield to her hand. With Kat's upper body now blocked, Stella changed tactics, knocking Kat's legs out from under her with a well-placed kick and swinging her fist back for another punch. Kat was sent sprawling across the rooftop. "You about done?" Stelal asked her, watching the wincing mortal get to her feet. "You realize I fell off a balcony last week, right?" Kat cracked her neck. "This is nothing." Stella rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry if I'm boring you." Thunder sounded, and rain started to come down. "You realize this is a mortal building in the heart of a city, right?" Kat observed. "That means it's grounded. Lightning is lightning, and it has rules." The wind started to whistle. "I wouldn't do that either. You're going to blow me off the roof and I won't survive a fall from this height." Stella gritted her teeth. There was truth in what Kat said, but she could still make it rain. It started pouring, and Stella cracked her knuckles. She could move just as well in the rain, but Kat was at a disadvantage. She moved towards her enemy, before she realized- Kat was up to more tricks. The rooftops were filled with Kats darting across the rooftop. One lunged at her, planting a hard punch on her jaw. Another fist connected with the back of her head. Mist. None of this was really happening to Stella, but on a subconscious level she thought it was and the roar of the rain, making it hard to focus on the small details which ordinarily gave Kat's illusionary doubles away. All it would take was a single giveaway and the doubles would be a danger no longer, but she doubted she could kill 20 Kats without being knocked unconscious, and even if she did there was always a chance she'd accidentally kill Kat. Grimacing, Stella let the clouds clear. As the rain vanished, so did the doubles. Kat was standing on the opposite side of the rooftop, sopping wet. She was panting, and Stella felt a rush of satisfaction. The mortal wouldn't be able to last much longer. Stella thought over her options. She was sure she could beat Kat hand-to-hand, but what had once been the knife and shield curled menacingly around the mortal's hand. Stella decided to see if Kat had underestimated her abilities. She clenched her fist and the wind surged towards the surprised Kat. Keeping her from going splat would be difficult, but Stella was confident she could do it. The tornado-like wind buffeted Kat helplessly in the air. The free flowing bronze flew towards Stella, shaping itself around her arms and legs. Stalla fell to the ground, immobile. There was no way Kat had really thought this would stop the wind. Kat was determined to keep Kat in the air as long as possible. Ahe jerked her head and Kat went flying towards the skies as a plan formed in Stella's head. She could fight without her hands, but she would need her feet. She needed kat to take back the bronze and she knew how to make that happen. The wind hit the skylight, shattering it into shards of glass which flew up towards Kat. The bronze released itself from her, flying up to form a protective cocoon around the mortal. Stella had the upper hand, but she couldn't maintain it any longer without risking Kat's death. Stella began to lower Kat to the ground, slowly enough to keep ehr alive but quickly enough to ensure the ground would strike Kat unconscious. The cocoon reshaped itself into a slide, and Kat hit the gournd running. Kat and Stella faced each other, panting. Stelal had only enough energy to fight physically, which was good since Kat no longer had enough energy to bend large metals. The slide fell loudly to the ground behind Kat. "You're out of tricks." Stella told her. "I can still keep bronze from affecting me." Kats shrugged. "And I can move small pieces of it." "You don't have the energy to split that hunk behind you." Stella pointed out. "And we weren't allowed any other weapons." She took a step towards Kat. "By the way, you'll need a better quality scarf for the losers bracket. The bronze coloring is already wearing off." Stella realized what she had justs aid and her eyes widened."You did not." The scarf looked unthreatening enough but Stella moved to tackled Kat just in case. To her shock, her arms and legs strained slwoly as if she was running through molasses. She turned to kat, shocked. "Well, I guess my protoype weapon of last resort works fine." kat said. "I wasn't positive how I'd extrciate the bronze particles from the fabric but your wind and rain helped with that. The Hepehastus campers told em to save this for a rainy day, but it was pouring and I have enough scarves for other ocaasions. "Embedding particles of celestial bronze into skin and fabric is suprisingly easy when they're so small. Controlling them like I am now is more difficult but since I'm not changing their structure its tolerable. I wouldn't recccomend punching me. Since part of your skin is wired to pass through me, I doubt it'd be healthy." Stella gritted her teeth as the pressure from around her limbs vanished. She took a deep breath and evaluated her options. Her hands were useless. Her jeans had not been afafcted quite as badly and her boots were fine. She took a running leap towards Kat, intending to kick her. Kat raised her hand and Stella's hand swung suddely into her face. Her legs twisted themselves so they landed hard. Stella got to her feet, pain mounting through her. She strained her arms, but the metal won out over muscle. Her fist colldied once more with ehr face and eveyrthing wwent black. Kat fell to her knees, exhausted. She had won.